


Ловкие руки

by Shino24Rikki



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino24Rikki/pseuds/Shino24Rikki
Summary: Каору всегда собирает волосы в неопрятный распадающийся хвост. Джо просто не может спокойно смотреть на это издевательство.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ловкие руки

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны отклонения от канона и OOC

***

— Даже блять не смей, — громко шипит Каору, отскакивая метра на два, словно облитый водой кот. Нанджо только смеётся над ним и послушно поднимает перед собой руки ладонями вперед.

— Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, — примирительно говорит он и Каору задирает подбородок, хмыкая.

В свое оправдание Джо может сказать, что он ничего такого не предложил. Всего лишь заплести эти вечно путающиеся, но не менее прекрасные волосы Сакураяшики. Нанджо просто не может со спокойной душой смотреть на то, как Каору с этим расхлябанным хвостом рассекает на скейте. Удивительно сколько сил Боги прилагают на то, чтобы длинные розовые пряди не закрывали обзор скейтеру. Хотя со своей новомодной и сверхразумной доской, которую Чэрри ласково величает «Карой», он может кататься хоть с закрытыми глазами. Тем не менее обладать такой прекрасной копной мягких волос и не заплетать их в красивые и опрятные прически просто кощунство.

— Не настанет того дня, когда я позволю тебе заплести мне волосы, — высокомерно говорит Чэрри, и Джо чувствует, как в нем разгорается огонь соперничества и желание спорить до последнего, — Уж скорее мир падёт в бездну.

— Вот и посмотрим, Вишенка, — игриво отвечает ему Коджиро и, несмотря на все протесты, щёлкает розоволосого по носу. Каору разгорается праведным гневом и начинает кричать на него, обзывая «дикой гориллой».

Им приходится перестать ругаться, поскольку в ресторан заходит посетитель, и Джо обязан выполнять свою работу, а Каору обязан делать вид, что он воспитанный и сдержанный взрослый человек.

Но Коджиро с удивительный упорством не оставляет этот разговор.

***

— Что неясного было, когда я первый раз сказал нет? — фыркая, спросил Каору, при этом мастерски делая вид, что не замечает как Джо, стоя за ним, накручивает на палец одну из его длинных прядей. Коджиро легким движением пропускает между пальцев чистые и мягкие волосы и Каору приходится отойти на шаг вперёд, чтобы сдержать дрожь в плечах от этого приятного ощущения. Он никогда не признается. Вместо этого он просто рассматривает перед собой столешницу. Стоило вообще приходить в ресторан?

— Обещаю, что никому не расскажу, — мягко предлагает Нанджо. — Тебе же явно неудобно, я просто помогу.

— Ещё чего, — высокомерно огрызается Сакураяшики, впрочем тут же рукой поправляя лезущие в глаза спадающие пряди. «Упрямый», с нежностью думает Джо и победно ухмыляется, замечая на лице Чэрри недовольство.

— Чтоб тебя, — говорит тот и ловким движением руки выуживает из кармана в рукаве своей накидки черную простую резинку для волос. Коджиро расцветает и тянется к ней рукой, но Чэрри только хлопает его по протянутой ладони. Недовольно поджав губы, Чэрри быстро и небрежно заплетает себе простую косу, еще более хлипкую чем его привычный хвост. Джо сдерживается от того, чтобы не рассмеяться, впрочем он не в силах убрать проскочившую на лицо шальную улыбку.

— Стало ещё хуже, — честно говорит он, и пока Чэрри пытается сформулировать ругательство, забавно покраснев щеками, Джо ловко снимает резинку с волос и проскальзывает тому за спину. Блоссом подпрыгивает на месте, собирается гневно развернуться и влепить Джо по его наглой башке, но тот удерживает его за плечи и начинает легкими движениями переплетать волосы.

— Я прибью тебя, невоспитанное животное! — с чувством пыхтит на него Сакураяшики, злобно притопывая ногой. Но стоит на месте, потому как его волосы в плену в больших ручищах Нанджо. Еще оторвет ему чего.

Но Коджиро нежен. Его пальцы легко и быстро скользят по волосам, распутывая их, замысловато переплетают между собой пряди, и те ложатся ровными волнами друг на друга. Джо мягко улыбается притихшему Каору и в открытую рассматривает его.

— У тебя красивая шея, — спокойно заявляет он. Сакураяшики возмущенно дергает головой и заносит руку назад, чтобы пихнуть Джо.

— Заткнись, я тебе не одна из твоих девиц, — презрительным тоном говорит ему Чэрри. Нанджо только качает головой и усмехается, наклоняясь вперёд к самому уху.

— Нет, ты лучше, — шёпотом говорит он и довольствуется тем, как краснеют уши Чэрри. Тот хочет привычно ядовито возмутиться, но сиплым голосом только шепчет в ответ:

— Бесишь, — и в этом слове собрано все его смущение и гнев. Коджиро смеётся, продолжая заплетать косу. Он быстро повязывает резинку и отступает на шаг.

— Ну вот и все, и мир не рухнул, — поддевает его Нанджо.

— Еще не вечер, — будничным тоном спорит с ним Чэрри, просто потому что должен вечно спорить с ним. Каору придирчиво ощупывает косу и смотрит на нее, впрочем тут же перестав уделять ей внимание, стоит только ему заметить внимательный взгляд Джо.

— Не расплетай ее, вечером поедем на гонку, так тебе удобнее будет, — от заботы, слышащейся в голосе Джо, у Сакураяшики сердце делает кульбит, и он вынужден ретироваться. Захватив свои вещи он разворачивается к выходу, чуть притормаживая.

— Посмотрим, — тихо, чересчур серьёзно говорит он и уходит, а Джо только улыбается ему вслед.

Дух соперничества бесится внутри Каору, когда тот понимает, что Джо, вообще-то, прав и с заплетенными волосами намного удобнее кататься. Немного непривычно, когда обзор сбоку не закрывают развивающиеся на ветру пряди, но зато даже не приходится вечно дёргать головой, скидывая с глаз челку. Рэки заметив смену имиджа издаёт громкое «Воооаууу» и поднимает два больших пальца вверх, Мия присвистывает, а Ланга внимательным и спокойным, — как обычно, если это не касается Рэки или же скейта, — взглядом осматривает новую причёску и просто вежливо говорит: «Вам очень идёт». Джо рядом победно ухмыляется, довольный тем, что Каору все-таки не расплёл косу, при этом нисколько не обозначив, то что это он является автором сего творения. Этот дурень не только бывает бесячим, но еще и честным. Фанатки Чэрри массово вздыхают и театрально падают в обмороки, визжат и выкрикивают одобрения, явно счастливые такой резкой сменой стиля. Джо заигрывает со своими фанатками, при этом все время оборачивается и смотрит на Каору, а затем жутко счастливо смеётся, стоит кому-то спросить, как Джо относится к новой причёске его вечного соперника. Нанджо легко отвечает: «Ничего не изменилось, как был красавчиком так и остался» и клянётся, что видит расцветающий под маской Каору румянец. Девушки радостно кричат, а Джо игриво подмигивает всем и сразу и, возможно, даже Сакураяшики. Чэрри демонстративно отворачивается и незаметно теребит кончик косы, тут же ударяя себя по рукам. Еще блин войдёт в привычку, не оберешься потом шуток от Джо. Он смотрит на скейт в своих руках и выбрасывает все лишние мысли из головы.

***

Второй раз выходит спонтанно, и Каору сегодня непривычно тихий и спокойный. Нет, для всех остальных-то он всегда такой, но наедине с Джо в нем просыпается буйный внутренний чертёнок и подговаривает его бесконечно переругиваться с Нанджо. А сейчас сидит молчит, смотрит в свой планшет и что-то читает с него, лениво поедая поданный Коджиро чизкейк. Пользуясь шансом и тишиной, Коджиро заходит за спину Каору и подцепляет низкий расхлябанный хвост, тут же его расплетая. Сакураяшики передергивает плечами и выражает недовольство, протяжно вздыхая, но ни слова не говорит. Уловив, что такой шанс бывает раз в году, Коджиро тоже молчит и оставляет все свои подколки при себе. Каору сегодня не в настроение ругаться, а такое бывает крайне редко и это значит, что либо тот очень устал, либо у того есть заботы побольше, чем Джо и его вечные насмешки. Сакураяшики откладывает на столешницу планшет, блокируя его и ближе двигает к себе чизкейк, правда так и не начиная нормально его есть, просто ковыряя вилкой. Джо делит его волосы на две части и принимается за левую, сплетая из нее французскую косу.

— Где ты научился так плести волосы? — тихо спрашивает Каору.

— Заплетал волосы своей младшей сестре, когда она ходила в среднюю школу. Я тогда был в старшей и только начал кататься на скейте, — спокойно поясняет Джо, легко проводя пальцами по открытой шее Каору, тут же возвращая руки на волосы. Сакураяшики делает вид, что ничего не заметил, но приятное тепло все равно разливается по коже.

— Мне в старшей школе мама заплетала волосы, — еще тише признается он. Джо вспоминает те легкие косички на висках Каору, которые тот носил когда они только встретились. Еще Джо вспоминает, каким грустным и подавленным был Каору после смерти его матери, и зарывается рукой в свободную часть волос, массируя кожу головы, в попытке поддержать.

Молча он заканчивает заплетать обе косы и перекидывает их через опущенные плечи Каору. Джо мимолетно наклоняется и оставляет легкий поцелуй на открытой шее. Каору вздрагивает и вспыхивает, но не начинает громко ругаться, только хмурится и бурчит.

— Перестань подкатывать ко мне, если не имеешь в виду ничего серьёзного, — напряжённо говорит он. Ему хочется привычным движением дернуть головой и закрыть лицо челкой в защитном жесте, но Каору сам не дольше, чем минуту назад позволил Джо собрать его волосы в косы.

— Кто сказал, что я не имею в виду ничего серьёзного? — спокойным тоном спрашивает Джо, скрывая напряжение и готовясь к отказу или гневной тираде. Каору только оборачивается на него, пару секунд смотрит внимательно и цепко, ища ложь. Фыркает и назло Джо вытягивает из косы одну прядь, оставляя ее болтаться у уха. Джо на такую детскую попытку поддеть его только смеётся. Каору не может удержаться от того, чтобы не потрогать туго сплетенные косы, как только Джо отворачивается и нежно улыбается, перебирая их пальцами. Нанджо делает вид, что не заметил и уходит обратно на кухню, позволяя Каору расслабиться наедине с собой. Постепенно у них входит в привычку в тишине сидеть, изредка поддевая друг друга язвительными комментариями, пока Джо нежно заплетает волосы Каору.

***

— Каору, — сонным голосом зовет Джо.

— Мм? — недовольно отзывается ему Каору, закидывая на его бедро свою ногу.

— Твои волосы на моем лице и в моем рту, — жалуется ему Нанджо и сдувает с носа чужую розовую прядь.

— Не моя проблема, — фыркает Сакураяшики и нагло переворачивается, почти полностью залезая на Нанджо. Приятно нежиться в постели с любимым человеком и валяться где тебе хочется. Даже на широкой, тёплой и твердой груди своего парня.

— Очаровательный, — просто замечает Джо и ловким движением перекатывается, поджав под себя еще толком непроснушегося Каору, начинает целовать тому шею и щеки, пока сам Чэрри забавно морщится от тёплых поцелуев. 

***


End file.
